


The Scars That Haunt Them

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Scars, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!





	The Scars That Haunt Them

Dean loves and hates Sam’s scars.  He hates the reason they’re there - but he loves that they are there.  They are proof that whatever happened to Sam, he survived, he healed, and he moved on.  His soulmate had endured and come back to him.

 

Sam just hates them.  He hates how they remind him of the times he messed up.  The times he did something stupid and got hurt in the process.  All the times hunts nearly went wrong because they,  _ he _ , overlooked something.

 

Dean tries to make Sam appreciate his scars.  As he undresses Sam, every time he uncovers one, he kisses it.  He kisses it as a thank you, as a soothing gesture, and to bring Sam’s attention to it.  Every time, Sam shies away, tries to cover them up, but Dean is insistent and always pulls them back into the light.  Into reach of his lips once more.

 

Sam prefers to lay on his back when they have sex.  He insists it’s because he wants to see Dean, but they both know that isn’t the whole truth.  Most of Sam’s scars are on his back. If Sam can see Dean, Dean can’t see Sam’s scars.

 

That doesn’t stop Dean from admiring and paying attention to Sam’s visible marks, however.  The ones he can’t reach with his lips, he caresses with his hands. And when Dean can get Sam on his back, he kisses the scars.  From the base of his spine and up his back, lips, and tongue chasing his fingers. And at his neck, Dean kisses there too.

 

“I don’t have any scars there, babe...”  Sam mumbles against the pillow. Dean chuckles against his skin, and his chest rumbles against Sam’s back.

 

“No, that’s why I’m kissing there.”  His hips fit snugly against Sam’s ass, and he begins slowly rocking his hips.  Sam lets out a small moan as Dean continues mimicking the way he usually thrusts.  Dean moves faster, sliding his hardening length against Sam’s ass.

 

Sam whines.  “Dean, please...”  He doesn’t know what he wants when he asks, but Dean knows and gives it to him.  He gives it to him with lubed fingers stretching him. He gives it to him with his cock, thrusting in and out of him.  He gives it to him with his lips, kissing and caressing his neck.

 

He gives Sam what he wants when Sam comes.  And he gives it to him when Dean himself comes, a final kiss to Sam’s worst scar as he pulls out.  The scar horizontally across his spine, where, many years ago, another special child like Sam, had hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
